Bonded
by Magma-Dragoon
Summary: Tsubasa feels as if she's left a huge part of her in Hokkaido, and she's not the only one who feels that. After much conflict D.D. finds the motivation he needed to go back. He carries with him the potential to give Tsubasa and himself a brighter future.
1. Prologue

Hey.

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters nor do I own Figure 17, so don't bug me about that.**

**Bonded **

**Prologue**

"I can't believe I'm doing this." The alien said to himself as his ship approached it's destination. "The police must already be aware of my absence. I don't have much time."

He was risking too much. More than he was used to. The worst part was that he had nothing to gain from it. He was doing it all for someone else. Someone who wasn't even from his planet.

"This time I probably won't be able to get away with just a warning." He kept telling himself.

For someone of his planet, to inentionaly break the law was something unnimaginable. Compared to the rules he'd witnessed on earth, his planet was much more strict. He had been amazed at himself when he decided to let the little Tsubasa keep her memories, defying all of the common sense he'd known so far.. Humans had really managed to change him somehow, and much to his amazement, he was enjoying it.

A beeping sound went off and a little red button started to flash in his panel. "I knew it." D.D. Told himself. They're probably on my trail." He couldn't help but press the button. Ignoring the call would probably have severe consequences in his trial that would probably be coming soon.

"What do you think you're doing?" Oldina was the one to show up on the monitor. Her expression was clearly a tired one. An angry one also. "I thought you'd promised you'd start to behave a little bit."

D.D. frowned. "Well, something happened that I wasn't expecting."

"You're heading towards Earth, arean't you?" She asked impatiently.

"That's right. The thing that happened regards Earth."

"The council is already impatient with you. Ever since we came back you've been nothing but trouble. Defying superiors, questioning orders, trying to change things that aren't meant to be changed..." Oldina paused. She clearly feared her next words. "They're just looking for an excuse to have you arrested or even exiled. You're giving them more than that. Once they catch you, you'll probably be executed."

D.D. could feel himself start to get nervous. He knew all that already, but to hear Oldina say it like that was something else. Scary and also irritating. "So you're gonna tell me that you don't feel different? That the time we spent there didn't change you at all?"

Oldina sighed. That wasn't the first time they'd had that conversation. "If it hadn't, I wouldn't even be talking to you. I'd have already denounced you to the authorities." She seemed embarassed. "I can't believe I'm covering for you."

The green haired alien smiled. "In Earth, I recall hearing someone say that actions speak louder than words."

Oldina grunted in anger. "Shut up! Just do what you gotta do and get back here before we both lose our status as citizens."

"I guess it's to late for me to expect mercy. I may as well never return."

"What?" Oldina leaned even closer, this time completely shocked. "You can't leave your life behind you like that."

"That's why I'm going to Earth. My life is there now."

"They'll find you. They won't just leave you there."

"I'll deal with it somehow. I just have to do this." He moved his finger to the red button again. "Goodbye, it was nice working with you."

"Wait, you can't..." Before she could complete her sentence the screen disapeared.

Maybe he was beeing foolish in throwing his career away for a little girl from a distant planet. Then again, he wasn't doing it just for her. He was doing it for himself too. He wanted to taste the freedom people on Earth seemed to praise so much. Maybe he could become a real photographer. There were lots of pretty things on that planet.

_My life is now on Earth. _"I really must have gone crazy."

Cheking his monitor one last time to make sure he wasn't being followed he sped towards the blue planet in the distance.

"Activate stealth engine."

* * *

**A/N:** _Figure 17 just makes me feel like writing about it. I can't help it. I only wish more people would grow interest in the series._

_Don't hesitate to review this story. I'm aware of how rare the reviews will be, since there are so few people who'll look for Figure 17 fanfics so I'm really counting on your support.I'm really enjoying writing this and so I hope I can get at least a little feedback. Thanks for your attention._

_Next chapter will be up soon._


	2. Can I Reach for the Impossible?

**Figure 17: Tsubasa and Hikaru**

**Bonded**

**Chapter**** 14:** _Can I reach for the impossible? _

**Part 1:** _Regarding deeds and rewards_

A tranquil song filled the living room of the Shiina family. It wasn't a large room so the music had no problem filling every corner of the place. There, sitting on the sofa of the apartment which she was starting to accept as home, Tsubasa let a few tears escape her eyes.

Though very pretty, the music itself wasn't enough to bring her to tears. What had moved her was the movie she had just watched. Now, as the credits rolled and the theme for the picture was played, she realized how long it had been since she had watched a movie.

_Last time was with Hikaru-chan._ She recalled, feeling a sting in her heart. Had it really been three months already since she moved to Tokyo?

She looked around herself. The new place was still not too familiar. She didn't like it much, but that was probably because she was alone there most of the time. It had been the same when they first moved to Hokkaido. Her father, who was already busy when he was an apprentice, didn't have any free time anymore if not for sleeping. That particular weekend he'd gone back to Hokkaido leaving Tsubasa to take care of the house for a couple of days.

Suddenly the music stopped and the menu from the DVD appeared on the TV screen. Tsubasa got up from the couch and, as she ejected the disk, her mind went back to the movies.

For such beautiful plots and characters to grow into her in no more than a couple of hours, that was truly amazing. That probably happened because of the way those movies were made.

That got her thinking. How movies could say so much in so little time. In her life, for that much things to happen it would take months.

In the movies everything happens for a reason. Sometimes they create events that serve no purpose in the story, but even then, that event has a reason, that's usually distracting the spectator from the important thing to surprise him latter. Nothing is plain pointless.

Also, the characters in the movies usually develop throughout the story. They face difficulties and overcome them, becoming better persons. That's how it often goes. If a character goes through an apparently impossible trial of his courage, it probably means that once he beats it he will receive a great reward.

Tsubasa's life had been very similar to a movie in many ways. There were aliens, monsters that threatened the earth and it all seemed like a fairly obvious plot. In it, she was the heroine who had to face trials in order to grow. It all followed well according to the basics of storytelling.

At first she was introduced to things she'd never considered possible. Soon, she had a new person to help her through the hardships of the plot, the said trials. Hikaru was not only her sidekick though, she was her equal. Also, she didn't limit herself to help defeating monsters. Her influence in Tsubasa's personal life had been absolute. It didn't take long for affinity to grow between them. As far as both of them were concerned they were true sisters.

During the time they spent together Tsubasa was faced with many trials, some in the form of huge monsters, some as simple as throwing a ball or speaking loudly.

Like in the movies, as she got over these difficulties, she grew more than she had ever imagined herself to be capable of and she got precious rewards. People started talking to her, noticing her. She felt truly happy for the first time in her life.

In an ordinary movie, things like throwing a ball and speaking loudly would be boring so they'd all be summed up in one huge problem. The solution of such problem would coincide with the climax of the film and lead to the happy ending. Up to that point, Tsubasa had been enjoying her happy ending. Then it all went haywire. All of a sudden her life wasn't following the karmic order of movies anymore.

It all started that day.

"Aizawa Sho-kun passed away."

It was so sudden that she didn't have time to process the information. She didn't know how to deal with it. But she had Hikaru then. Hikaru was the one who helped her overcome yet another trial. This brought them closer than ever. Maybe if she raised her head and continued to be strong like Hikaru she would be rewarded, she'd think. So she swallowed her tears and decided to move on. Little did she know then, that was only the beginning of her bad fortune.

"We'll have to move back to Tokyo."

That was quite a punch. But she had grown stronger now. She could overcome it, with Hikaru by her side. Better times would surely come wherever they were.

But then, all of a sudden, the strong pillar that Hikaru represented started to feel weaker. Her sister seemed to be avoiding her, and now that she was facing so many challenges, Tsubasa needed her more than ever.

The fights with the Maguars were getting harder and more painful every time and it seemed as if Hikaru couldn't really deal with them anymore. Tsubasa's fear of the fights had only increased, but still...

"If Hikaru-chan does it, I'll do it too."

She never lost her faith in her twin and she never ran from the fights. Once again she stood against the hardships. But they just kept coming.

"D.D. told me we cannot remain on this planet forever."

That could have been the final blow. Tsubasa was defeated. Until that moment, Hikaru had been the source of her strength. The one helping her through all the challenges and always telling her she could do it. If she didn't have Hikaru to turn to, she was no one. She was tired of trying to fight the sorrow. It was getting too hard. So she just cried.

"The only one who can protect Hikaru now... Is you, Tsubasa."

D.D. had no idea how much that had meant for Tsubasa when he said it, but it was what made her stand up once again against all odds. That was the last Maguar. Her final trial. If she could be strong that time she would surely be rewarded after having to go through so much, she felt that if she protected Hikaru then, things would somehow work out and they would be together in the end.

Indeed, she managed to do it and it made her grow so much. She had finally understood that as much as she needed Hikaru by her side, she was capable of standing alone if needed and she could be to Hikaru as much as Hikaru was to her. All that was left was returning to the surface of Earth.

"It seems my life is about to end."

Once more, she thought she wouldn't hold on. She broke into tears again. The world hadn't been fair with her. She had done her best. She had faced all of her worst fears and ended victorious. Why did the bad things keep happening? What was the point in growing if it would only bring her more suffering?

Then, she was faced with the choice of forgetting everything ever happened. It was tempting to be able to just forget all that pain. It was so much pain and it would be so easy, why shouldn't she? She had already given up on everything else, hadn't she? She had just been faced with the hardest trial in her life and as a reward Hikaru was taken away from her, so why bother to keep trying? What good would come out of it?

Hikaru's smiling face came to her that moment and she regretted ever considering the possibility of forgetting it. Hikaru would always tell her never to give up on herself, what would she say if she knew the ideas that were running through her head that moment? She couldn't let those memories disappear, even if she didn't have any strength left anymore, she'd face the pain somehow.

Throughout the months that followed, there wasn't a day she wouldn't think of Hikaru. She was lonely in Tokyo. Even though she'd met Tomo-chan again, and made new friends too. She felt as if she wasn't even there, as if she had stayed in the past, in Hokkaido. Nothing felt real enough anymore.

Whatever was it that pulled her out of bed every morning and helped her smile, even if it was a sad smile, towards her father? She didn't know.

Hope could be a good answer. But was there even anything to hope for? Hikaru was dead and the dead don't come back. She'd learned that from her mother who, despite the unfairness of her death, never got to see her daughter. So why did it feel different now with Hikaru? What sort of invisible rope was she clinging to that allowed her to stay like that for so long? Unlike the movies, live wouldn't give her Hikaru in return for being brave and wanting really hard.

_Why c__a__n'__t I__ just accept __reality? I want to say goodbye to you, Hikaru-chan, but I keep expecting the impossible to happen. Even in my dreams you're always talking to me. I want to move on with my life but at the same time… I don't want to… I can't leave you in the the past. If I take a step forward__ I'll be walking away from you._

As she slumped back on the couch she wondered how life would feel like a year from then. No matter how hard she tried to move on and get over Hikaru, it didn't seem believable that she'd never see her twin again. How was it possible that, even after three months, she still felt as if she was just waiting for Hikaru to show up at the door and say: "Hey, Tsubasa-chan! It's been a while."?

That's why, when the doorbell rang, she was rather nervous. Cause in her life, anything out of the ordinary, anything that wasn't routine, would somehow bring her closer to Hikaru. That's how it had been so far. It was certainly out of the ordinary for someone to ring her bell at such a late hour.

Maybe she already knew deep inside who was at the other side cause, when looking through the peep-hole, she contained her gasp easily and was less surprised than she'd expect herself to be.

"Tsubasa, it's me, D.D." Indeed, his hair was green again, but there was no mistake it was him. "We need to talk, and we must hurry." Never in the past three months had she felt Hikaru so close to her. Her memory seemed to burn stronger than ever now that this man who was never supposed to show up again appeared before her with an anxious expression. For a couple of seconds she had no reaction. It was all too surreal. If D.D. was there, did he expect her to fuse with another Ribers and fight monsters again? _I can't do that. I can't fuse with anyone besides..._

"Please, I don't know if we have much time. It's about Hikaru."

* * *

**A/N:**_ I may have written a boring chapter just now. I'm not too sure. I don't really think that's much of a problem since it fits into my story just the way I wanted it to and writing it has helped me get more excited about this fic, meaning I liked it very much. I'm having lots of ideas right now, so I don't think writer's block will bug me so soon. Even if I don't get many readers, I'll keep doing this one so long as I'm still enjoying myself._

_Next chapter will be up in a week or so._


	3. When the Impossible Reaches You

**Figure 17: Tsubasa and Hikaru**

**Bonded**

**Chapter 14:**_Can I reach for the impossible? _

**Part 2:** _When the impossible reaches you_

The mention of the name made her eyes widen. It was the first time she'd heard it being spoken for so long. That only added to the feeling that it was just a dream. "O-okay." She said, hesitantly opening the door. Her heart was pounding harder than she deemed possible. It reminded her of the first time she'd seem the green haired alien.

"Long time no see." The tall man said with a faint smile. It was unusual for him to smile so it felt strange for him and for Tsubasa. However, he couldn't help but doing so at the time. Such human reactions had started to become more common for him.

Tsubasa figured she should smile too, after all, she owed much to that man too. He'd not only brought Hikaru to Earth, but he'd willingly broken the rules of his planet to let her keep her memory. "Please come in." She said, making way for the visitor to enter.

D.D. Studied the little appartment as he walked in. It was very unlike the house in Hokkaido. Much smaller and devoid of life. The same could be said for Tsubasa's smile. Clearly, she was still suffering. He smiled to himself, he was now more certain than ever that he had done the right thing coming back.

"I'll make some tea." She said looking for something to fill the silence. "Please, make yourself at home. Otou-san is not here right now, so it's okay."

"I see..." He took a seat at the table. Tsubasa making tea was a vision as surreal for him as him sitting there was for the girl. None of them ever expected meeting the other again, yet, so little time latter there they were. "Is your father at work? I recall you moved to Tokyo to start a new bakery."

Tsubasa shook her head. "He's at Hokkaido. Even though he's not an apprentice anymore, Shinichi-san still has many things to teach him, so he visits there once a month."

D.D. nodded. "I see. And you stay alone here?"

Tsubasa's expression fell. "I don't know if I could handle going back there." Rather than feeling like a dream now, that conversation had become the most real experience Tsubasa had ever had since going back to Tokyo. She could barely contain herself.

"I understand."

Silence set in while Tsubasa brew the tea. When it was finally done she served it and sat on the table facing the alien. "Thank you." He said, sipping the drink. Tsubasa's heart started pounding faster. She could feel he was about to anounce the reason of his visit. She knew it regarded Hikaru, but it couldn't possibly be what she was thinking could it? She'd seen Hikaru disapear before her. Hikaru herlself had told her she was dying.

"Tsubasa, I have no intention of getting your hopes up since I have no way of being certain, but I believe that Hikaru is alive and well."

D.D. wasn't surprised as a trembling smile and lots of tears took hold of Tsubasa's face, however, he nearly jumped when she hugged him and buried her face in his chest.

"Thank you, thank you..." She kept repeating between her sobs. Her voice had a quality to it that D.D. couldn't possibly define, but he knew that was the sort of quality that had made him come back to Earth. He'd never heard something like that in his planet.

He wondered if he should hold her. He imagined the situation asked for it, and he somewhat felt like it was the right thing to do. However, he restrained himself to patting her gently in the back. "Don't thank me." He said. "The only explanation for this is the fact that your fusion with Hikaru was unique."

Tsubasa raised her head to look at the man. "Huh?"

"We were never able to understand why it was like that, but the fact is that a transformation like hers has never happened with a Ribers before. Something in fusing with you made Hikaru special." D.D. explained. "Maybe that something is what brought her life signs back."

Tsubasa smiled. _Hikaru is still alive._ She knew it was true, even if D.D. had said he couldn't be sure. She'd always known, but she couldn't believe it before. Now it was clear to her. She could even feel Hikaru was somewhere out there. The link between them was there telling her so. There was only one thing she could do now.

"How do we find her?" She asked objectively.

D.D. didn't respond for a couple of seconds, he was comtemplating the girl before him. Tsubasa had suddenly gained confidence and that amazed him. She seemed frail like a little doll just a few minutes ago, now she was strong again, like she'd be back in Hokkaido.

Finally reallizing he should say something he placed a device that seemed like a laptop on the table. Tsubasa had no idea where he'd been carrying it, but it wouldn't really surprise her if it involved some sort of advanced technology. It had a screen showing three lines that resembled the ones she'd seen on TV in medical shows. The ones that showed a person's heartbeat.

"What's this?"

D.D. felt that he should explain the whole story to Tsubasa, so he started at the beggining. "When Hikaru's state started to get worse from the fights against the Maguar, she came to me for help. I couldn't find anything wrong so I decided to implant a chip on her that would allow me to monitor her life signs. By that I mean her heartbeat, her brain activity and her Ribers'activity, which is similar to brain activity." The alien explained.

Tsubasa was surprised. "So Hikaru-chan knew all along that something was seriously wrong with her." _Why did she hide this from me?To protect me of course. She'd always sacrifice herself for me._

"After that final battle, her life signs disapeared completely." He sighed. "I think it's what you would call a miracle here on Earth, but for some reason I never switched off the monitoring equipment." D.D. paused. "No matter why I did that. The important thing is that because of it, I eventually picked up life signs from the Ribers activity. That was a two weeks ago in Earth time."

"So she's still alive as a Ribers somewhere?" Tsubasa asked feeling even better now that she understood D.D.'s discovery.

"Theoreticaly." He replied. "At first I though the equipment was malfunctioning, but after checking for every possible reading error I still got the same results."

"That means she must be alive right?"

"Like I said, theoreticaly." D.D. cotinued. "Then, on my way here, a few hours ago, her heartbeat and brain activity started to show too. Which can only mean that she's back in a biological body."

Tsubasa could feel the warmth inside her growing in a way she hadn't felt in three months. That familiar feeling of security and tranquility was nostalgic, but new in a way too. Back then she'd hide behind Hikaru's presence and let herself be comforted by it. Things were different now. She didn't need to hide from anything. She didn't want to. She just wanted Hikaru by her side.

"Then, if she's got a heartbeat, that means..."

D.D. didn't let her finish. He interrupted her with a smile on his face. "She's most likely alive somewhere, back on her body."

* * *

**A/N:**_ Short and just presenting the plot, but still sweet in it's own way... Wait... You're the one who's supposed to review. Sorry._

_Hope you review this time though... Figure 17 readers are not exactly an abundant resource. Just the fact that you're here makes you one among a very small group of people, so, if could just take a bit more of your time to write a few words, you've got no idea how precious that would be. Thank's for understanding._

_Bye_


	4. Coming Back to Life

**Figure 17: Tsubasa and Hikaru**

**Bonded**

**Chapter 14:** _Can I reach for the impossible? _

**Part 3:**_ Coming Back to Life_

_Conscience._

_I can't recall how long it has been, but for a while now I've had my conscience. I don't remember the moment it came either. I can't say I remember anything nor can I say I understand anything. I'm just aware that I exist. I'm just conscious._

_Time seems meaningless. I'm just existing right now so there's no need for time. Still, some things seem to be progressing chronologically in this pool of existence that I am. I think that's a contradiction, but I'm not too sure of anything right now._

_I think there wasn't an exact moment in which this awareness came to be. It feels as if I just slowly faded back to reality, along with my memories._

_Yes, at some point I stopped being just a conscience and remembered things. My life. Tsubasa._

_I remember the final moment when I had to say goodbye. I remember the first moments too. I can't quite put them in order though. It feels as if they are all the same. They all point towards the same place, that's for sure._

_This place._

_It's not just a place. It's more than a place. It's who I am. Who I loved, who I feared, who I fought. I used to have a name for all of that._

"Hikaru-chan."

_Feelings, I don't think those have ever disappeared in the first place. Love, regret, loneliness. They were always there, even when I wasn't. How could they disappear anyway?_

_Then, taking me off guard, the senses start to come in. Suddenly I'm not just aware of myself and my memories, but I'm also aware of the things around me. I can't see them, I can't hear them, but somehow I can feel them. I know things are happening and I know I am somewhere. Time is clear now, and so is space._

_Maybe, if I wanted to, I could fit into this time and space I perceive. I could go back to the way it was before when I was a part of everything._

_Yes, that would be nice. If I could be with her... It's worth facing reality again. I'll try it now._

_It's hard. It goes against the way things are. I'm dead, therefore I can't be alive. I stopped existing, so I can't be a part of everything. But also, I shouldn't be able to think about that. If I'm thinking, I must exist. I think I remember reading something like that in history books_

_I feel more human now. Maybe I'm closer to her. I'll try harder._

_Hokkaido. Tsubasa. Otou-san. All of these things. I can now see them. They're not just concepts anymore. They're faces, voices... I can actually see again, even though it's only in my mind._

_But it's not enough. I need them to see me. I need to have a body. A face and a voice. A smile. All I have is what I was in the past. I need to have it here in the present._

_What's a body made of? I know that. It's made from a lot of stuff so it's very complicated. Can I put it all together by myself?_

_How did I get a body in the first place?_

_Before I met Tsubasa-chan I was like I am now. I was just a sentient metal with nothing but conscience and memories. I don't think I was truly alive. When people used me to fight I'd see the world through their eyes for a while, I was even able to communicate with them, but it was all meaningless. I was nothing more than a tool. After their fight was over they'd put me back in a capsule and I would wait for the next time I was needed._

_For some reason, after helping Tsubasa-chan, I didn't go back to the capsule. I became a human. All of a sudden I could talk, see, hear, smell… I could do all of that whenever I wanted to, and it wasn't by telepathic connection with someone else's mind. I actually had my own eyes, ears and all. It was the first time I felt I was an individual. I had an identity, I even gave myself a name rather than a serial number._

_I was so excited. I wanted to do all sorts of things. Smell flowers, make breakfast, play video-games. It was all too good. I had fallen in love with life._

_I remember that I would always drag Tsubasa-chan around because I wanted her to be there with me. I didn't understand why it was so important for her to be around back then, but I do now. She was like me. She was lonely. We needed each other. I couldn't be an individual if I didn't have anybody to share it with. I'm not sure if she's what made me become human, but I'm certain that she's what made me like it._

_I understood all that on that day when we faced the second Maguar. I was about to give my life away to save her when she shouted my name. That's when I knew I couldn't just discard my life._

_That day Tsubasa-chan gave me the most precious gift I have ever received. Before her, I had never known how special it was to be someone instead of something._

_Or maybe I did know, what I didn't know is how much I'd longed for it while I was just an ordinary Ribers. Back then, before Tsubasa-chan came into my life, to even consider myself as a person was an absurd idea. Even if I wished to be like the people who used me, the mere thought was so ridiculous I wouldn't even pay attention to it. It was impossible. Period. It's possible that I wanted it all along and didn't even know about it._

_Even if I'm wrong about that, I know for sure that after fusing with Tsubasa-chan I went through lots of changes, becoming human was just part of those changes. So maybe I just have to do what I did back then. I had done what I considered impossible. I had to broaden my perception of things and myself._

_I remember now. Recognizing my identity was not a consequence of having my own five senses and a name. It was the cause of it all. First I understood who I was, then I made it real._

_I think I'm feeling different now. I can feel Tsubasa-chan near me, holding my hand. I think this is a dream now._

"Tsubasa?"

_Who said that? I know that voice._

_Why do I feel like I'm shaking?_

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa!"

_Calm down, where's Tsubasa-chan?_

_Huh? What was that? I suddenly feel warm._

_I don't know what's happening anymore, but for some reason, I think I'm safe. I'll try to rest now. I feel tired._

* * *

**A/N:**_ I personally think this was by far the best chapter, but I can understand if you don't like it. It's... Different._

_I don't want to resort to begging, but please, if you read the story, take your time to review. Your review is worth gold here. There must be like 8 to 12 people who actually read this, if there are even so many. Usually I don't even get a single review per 30 readers, so use your heart and help this poor writer who wants to keep writing but feels his wasting his time talking to a wall._


End file.
